


The Right Answer

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Kira wants to explore submission. Dax offers to help her.(Set somewhere in late S1.)
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	The Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).

"Nerys."

Dax's voice was soft, almost awed. Hearing her name on her lips felt almost spiritual. In just a few short months of Starfleet occupation-- presence, Starfleet _presence_, she'd become so used to being addressed as "Major Nerys" by visiting Federation dignities or non-aligned traders.

But Dax understood. Understood that it was her given name, given to her by a mother she barely remembers. Understood that she was giving herself to Dax, and everything that gift of submission represented.

"What do you want, Nerys?"

_I'm kneeling naked in front of you, what do you_ think _I want?_

But she said, "Whatever you want."

Dax crouched down in front of her, leaning in close. The black skintight suit she was wearing shone in the low light, reflecting Kira's own body back at her. She saw the helplessness of the position she was in, the way her eyes widened as it turned her on further.

Kira was half-expecting a kiss, half-expecting a slap across the face. So she was totally unprepared for the way Dax reaches down to her nipple and pinches it hard. The pain rippled out through her body, transmogrifying as it did into a wave of pleasure that caused a minor spasm when it reaches her cunt. Could Dax tell, she wondered, how turned on she is already?

"Oh, I want everything," Dax said. "But I need some idea of where to start." Her voice hardened. "When I ask you a direct question, I expect a reply. And to be addressed respectfully at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Dax," Kira said.

Dax stood up again, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I'd prefer Mistress Jadzia."

Kira was curious about that, but the risk of getting sidetracked into a two-hour-long discussion of the complexities of Trill identity seemed a little too high if she said so, and definitely higher than the risk of being punished for it. "Of course, Mistress Jadzia."

"So, let's start again. What do you want?"

Kira looked up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time in a while. "Tie me up," she says. "Please, Mistress Jadzia."

Another thoughtful look. "Do I need to, though? From all appearances I can simply order you into a position and you'll stay there."

"Yes, Mistress Jadzia, you can," Kira said. She paused for a moment, trying to pick her words carefully. "But somewhere deep down I know that I could leave, even if I know just as much that I wouldn't want to."

"I see," Dax said. "But -- given everything I know about your abilities -- I imagine it wouldn't be too hard for you to escape from most forms of bondage."

"I suppose that's true, Mistress Jadzia. But -- if you'll permit me to say it -- given everything I know about your abilities, I'm confident you can come up with a creative solution to that."

Dax smiled. "Challenge accepted. Follow me. On your hands and knees."

She needn't have added the final instruction; Kira would not have dreamed of standing without permission, such was the submissive state she had now worked herself into. Tonight was proving to be everything she had hoped for when she had first broached the subject with Dax, all those weeks ago.

* * *

_"What did you say this was again? Springwine?"_

_"Uh huh. It's made from fermented kava juice. The_ really _good stuff is matured for twelve years--"_

_"It's good. Pour me some more."_

_"You know, technically speaking I am your superior officer. That sounded like you were giving me an order."_

_"Just pour the damn wine, Kira."_

_"Whatever you say, Mistress."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said 'Whatever you say, Mistress'. ... I was being sarcastic."_

_"Of course you were."_

_"Good. Glad we cleared that up."_

_"You know I have seven lifetimes of experience rattling around in here."_

_"You may have mentioned it once or twice."_

_"And several -- one could almost say most -- of my hosts were ... enthusiastic lovers."_

_"You've mentioned that a few times, too."_

_"So you know I can tell exactly what you're doing here."_

_"Ah."_

* * *

On hands and knees, Kira followed Dax, the tightly clad legs swishing back and forth in front of her inspiring all sorts of lustful thoughts about how she might see them later, thinking they were going to the bedroom. But Dax stopped at the replicator, and began punching in commands. Kira heard the characteristic noise of matter being assembled from basic components and raw energy -- even though it was becoming a familiar part of her everyday life, it still sent a thrill through her, as in the refugee camps of her childhood, a working replicator had been a rare thing indeed, and betokened at least a temporary end to want and gnawing hunger -- several times, before the computer said, "Pattern for that item is restricted."

"Override, authorisation Dax 682-delta-rho-beta."

"Science officer credentials confirmed. Requested item is only to be used for scientific study. Please confirm your assent to this condition."

"Confirmed," Dax said, and the replicator whirred one more time. She looked down to Kira with a smile on her face. "I'm not sure which journal would accept _Atypical sexual responses of the Bajoran female_ but I'm definitely composing it in my head now."

"If I may be so bold, Mistress Jadzia, there's nothing atypical about being turned on in a situation like this," Kira said.

"You're right," Dax said. "It would be sure to be rejected for having too small a sample size."

That struck Kira as a very Dax way of saying that she only wanted to do this with her, but she would take it.

"Stand up, Nerys," Dax said.

Kira did so, feeling somehow even more vulnerable in her nakedness than she had on her knees.

She could see now the items in the replicator's output slot. One was very obviously a vibrator, and another looked a lot like a collar. Apart from that, there were four identical rings in white-grey polymer, and a small block of the same material with a touchscreen embedded in it -- some sort of remote control, Kira assumed.

Dax picked up one of the rings and slid it over Kira's hand, putting it on her wrist like a bracelet.

Kira looked at her, suddenly uncertain, and Dax gave her a reassuring smile. She did the same with the next on the other arm, then knelt down in front of Kira. It ought to have been odd, but it was very clear that she was still in control.

"Lift up your foot," Dax said, applying a small amount of pressure to the back of her heel. Kira did so, and Dax slid the next ring over her ankle. She repeated the procedure on the other foot; this time Kira lifted it before she had even touched her.

"Excellent," Jadzia said as she stood back up. She took the remote control unit and activated it.

Suddenly, all four of the rings -- the _cuffs_, Kira suddenly realised -- constricted until they were gripping her wrists and ankles tightly. But they weren't connected to each other, she thought, flexing an arm experimentally.

Suddenly, there was an insistent pressure pushing her wrist back into position. Looking down, she saw the distinctive blue glow of an ion drive.

"You like it?"

"You've strapped four impulse engines to me," Kira said.

"Technically, they're reaction control system thrusters. Scaled down lab testing models. But there are twelve on each component, to give a full range of possible motion. My own design." With the hand that wasn't holding the control unit, Dax reached out and pinched her nipple again. "Now, describe your situation accurately."

"You've strapped forty eight RCS thrusters to me, Mistress Jadzia," Kira says.

With a few deft gestures on the remote control, the cuffs activated, small downward jets from the ones on her feet propelling her into mid-air. Soon, she was hovering half a metre off the ground. Next, Dax activated the sideways jets, so that her legs and arms were spread wide apart into a star shape. With one more application of force, she was tilted forward, so that it was as though she was lying on a bed inclined at thirty degrees to the horizontal.

A creative solution indeed. And a highly arousing one. Dax really could do anything she wanted to Kira now, all parts of her body equally available to her tender and not so tender mercies.

"I'm still not sure that's enough, though." Dax picked up the heavy collar and placed it around her neck. "This is the one the replicator didn't want to give me. It's from the historical records of the USS Enterprise, encountered on the planet Triskelion."

"None of the people I met when they docked mentioned--"

"Oh, not the Enterprise-D, the first Federation starship Enterprise. They encountered aliens using these collars to run gladiatorial games. Anyone who tried to rebel was punished."

"By the collars?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

Kira hesitated. She had agreed to this. She had given Dax permission to do whatever she wanted. So why was it so hard to say the same thing again, in the moment?

* * *

_"So we're really talking about this again."_

_"Without the springwine this time. I want to be sure."_

_"I am sure. Except that-- I_ am _sure, but I don't want anything that happens between us to change things between us."_

_"The humans have a saying: will you still respect me in the morning? From back in the ... less enlightened portion of their history. It sounds like that's what you're saying."_

_"I suppose so."_

_"Nerys, there is literally nothing that could happen that could possibly make me respect -- or love -- you any less. If this is something you've always wanted to explore, then I'm happy to help. Excited, even."_

_"Oh? Excited?"_

_"Don't think I'm doing this entirely out of altruism. This is going be just as good for me as it is for you. Or at least, it is if we get it right. Which is why I want to have this conversation."_

_"Without the springwine this time."_

_"Exactly. So I just want to clear up a few things, establish a few ground rules."_

_"Interrogate me, you mean."_

_"No! Unless ... an interrogation scene is something you'd be interested in."_

_"No, no, I don't think so. Too ... raw."_

_"You see, that's exactly the sort of thing I'm talking about. Now, let's talk about location. We could use a holosuite--"_

_"No way. I don't trust Quark not to-- I don't trust Quark."_

_"Fair enough. I mean, I've got some very good programs ... But fair enough. So I suppose it comes down to another old human saying: your place or mine?"_

_"Your quarters, I think. If that's all right."_

_"Of course it is. Now then, let's talk about pain."_

_"I can take it."_

_"I know you can. But do you_ want _to?_

_"... Yes."_

_"For discipline or ... just because?"_

_"I think ... I think I would enjoy it. In this context."_

_"Obviously, the context is very important."_

_"Would_ you _enjoy it? Inflicting it, I mean?"_

_"Emony used to. And Curzon-- Well, Curzon was into everything. I haven't had a chance to find out yet, in this body."_

_"So this will be a new experience for you as well."_

_"Every experience is a new one."_

_"I hadn't really thought about it that way."_

_"When a part of your consciousness is four centuries old, it's the only way to think about it."_

* * *

"Do you want me to show you how the collar works?" Dax asked again.

Quietly, she said, "Yes, Mistress Jadzia."

Dax pressed a single glyph on the side of the control and Kira's whole body was wracked with pain, just for a moment.

As she recovered, still suspended in mid-air, she was panting hard, and not only from the sudden shock. The arousal of the situation was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"So, are you going to obey me?"

"Yes, Mistress Jadzia," Kira breathed.

"But as well as negative reinforcement, we should have positive as well." Dax picked up the final item, the vibrator, and walked around until she was standing directly behind her. Without ceremony, she slid it all the way into Kira's only-too-ready cunt. "You _are_ aroused."

"Yes, Mistress Jadzia."

"This one has a remote control too. Please me, and ..."

Just as suddenly and just as brief as the shock from the collar, the vibrator buzzed inside her. So intense was the sensation, and so great her arousal, that Kira came instantly.

Dax came back round to the front. "I'll give you that one for free, but if you come again without permission ..." Her thumb hovered over the collar control, the meaning obvious. "Now, Nerys, what do you want?"

"Whatever you want, Mistress Jadzia."

Dax smiled. "Good answer."


End file.
